June 12, 2014 NXT results
The June 12, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 30, 2014. Summary On an action-packed edition of WWE NXT, NXT Champion Adrian Neville successfully defended his title against a desperate Tyson Kidd in a Takeover rematch. Tension brewing among NXT Women's Champion Charlotte, Sasha Banks & Summer Rae cost The BFFs a Six-Diva Tag Team Match, while Sami Zayn foiled the masked machinations of newcomer “Mr. NXT.” After suffering a vicious assault at the hands of the BFFs, Bayley was joined by her new pals, WWE Divas Champion Paige and Emma, to battle the mean girls in a Six-Diva Tag Team Match. However, there was obvious tension brewing among Charlotte, Summer Rae and Sasha Banks. Though they looked dominant throughout the match, the BFFs’ unspoken uneasiness boiled over when Charlotte shoved Summer Rae to the arena floor with a boot. The distraction allowed Bayley to roll up the NXT Women's Champion to claim the win for her trio! With his fellow Legionnaire, Marcus Louis, waving the French flag in his corner, Sylvester Lefort set out to derail 7-footer Colin Cassady, who's been on a roll as of late. Unfortunately for Lefort, he was outsized and outmuscled by his opponent. Big Cass pummeled the Frenchman into the canvas before clobbering him with a big boot and hitting the East River Crossing for the three-count. Newcomer Mr. NXT set out to make an immediate impact upon his debut. From the moment he entered the arena, the NXT Universe and Sami Zayn felt like they recognized the familiar actions of the masked grappler. Mr. NXT looked quite impressive against Zayn, until the French-Canadian Superstar removed his mask, revealing Bo Dallas! The unmasking caught Bo off guard, leaving him open to the Helluva Kick, which allowed Zayn to pick up the win. Having violated the terms of his Win or Go Home Match, Dallas was chased around ringside by security. Though he clung to the ring with every fiber of his being, Bo was forcibly removed from the arena as the NXT Universe laughed in delight. A remorseful Tyson Kidd got the NXT Championship rematch he asked for against Adrian Neville. With his wife, Natalya, watching intently from ringside, Kidd took control of the bout early by wrestling the champion to the ground. However, the resilient Neville was able to escape from Kidd's grasp and take flight. The aggressive Hart Dungeon graduate battled back and nearly had the bout won after landing a somersault legdrop with Neville trapped in the ropes. At the very last second, though, the champion put his foot on the ropes. The referee had counted three and Kidd thought he had the championship won, but the referee saw Neville's foot on the ropes, and reversed his call. A frustrated Kidd, desperate for victory at any cost, left the ring and grabbed a steel chair after Neville fought out of a flurry of high-impact moves. Before he could batter the NXT Champion with it, Natalya ripped the chair from Kidd's hands, admonishing her husband that he was “better than that.” The distraction allowed Neville to recover, clobber Kidd with a superkick and hit the Red Arrow to retain his title. Results ; ; *Bayley, Emma & Paige defeated Charlotte, Sasha Banks & Summer Rae (7:45) *Colin Cassady defeated Sylvester Lefort (w/ Marcus Louis) (2:20) *Sami Zayn defeated Mr. NXT (4:00) *Adrian Neville © defeated Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) to retain the WWE NXT Championship (13:30) Image Gallery NXT_226_Photo_01.jpg NXT_226_Photo_02.jpg NXT_226_Photo_03.jpg NXT_226_Photo_04.jpg NXT_226_Photo_05.jpg NXT_226_Photo_06.jpg NXT_226_Photo_07.jpg NXT_226_Photo_08.jpg NXT_226_Photo_09.jpg NXT_226_Photo_10.jpg NXT_226_Photo_11.jpg NXT_226_Photo_12.jpg NXT_226_Photo_13.jpg NXT_226_Photo_14.jpg NXT_226_Photo_15.jpg NXT_226_Photo_17.jpg NXT_226_Photo_18.jpg NXT_226_Photo_19.jpg NXT_226_Photo_20.jpg NXT_226_Photo_22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #102 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #226 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events